Doomsday VS Senator Armstrong
'Description' Resistance and strenght fighters in this match-up, DOOMSDAY vs SENATOR ARMSTRONG Which powerful foe will win this fight? 'Start' Wiz: Strenght, resistance and special powers. Boomstick: And no one has this things like this big guys! Wiz: Doomsday, one of the most fearable characters of the DC Universe! Boomstick: And Senator A rmstrong, the nanomachine user from Metal Gear Rising, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. 'Doomsday' Wiz: In a primitive Krypton, aliens tried to create the ultimate life form bringing a baby to the already mentioned Krypton, but the baby couldn't survive because of all the radiation there was on the planet. Boomstick: So they kept the body and then they were cloning it so it will adapt to the planet's atmosphere, and what did they get? *Doomsday face appears* Boomstick: WHAT THE SH- Wiz: They got Doomsday, originaly called Ultimate, he doesn't need to eat or drink to survive. And he killed all the aliens that brought him to life. Boomstick: And after that he said: "I'M NOT LIVING HERE ANYMORE" and left the planet to travel in the universe. __________________ Name: Ultimate Age: ??? Height: 8'10'' Weight: 415 kg __________________ Wiz: Doomsday has some of the most fearable powers to be known. Boomstick: YEAH! He is super strong! He fought Superman and won! WITHOUT HELP OF THE KRYPTONITE! AND HE ALSO FOUGHT THE GREEN LANTERNS! Wiz: Also he destroyed worlds, to destroy an entire world, it would be necesary a meteorite with the diameter of the planet. Boomstick: He's ugly but strong! Kinda reminds me of Predator. Wiz: Doomsday has superhuman strenght, a bone body that protects him and he can use that bones as projectiles or make them blades, regeneration and he is immune to mind control. -------------------------------------- Powers: Superhuman Strenght Bone body, projectiles and weapons Can resist mind control Regeneration Can die and then revive ------------------------------------------ Boomstick: But it gets better! If he dies, he will revive and then he can't die the same way he did again! I wish that was me, because a lot of people want me dead. Wiz: Like who? Boomstick: Like my fluffy bear. Wiz: Are you drunk? Boomstick: A bit, yeah. *Boomstick drinks a can of beer* Wiz: STOP IT! Boomstick: Nah I'm fine keep going, to the bad poin- *falls asleep* Wiz: Well, although Doomsday may seem perfect, he's not, he doesn't have a great intelligence, he can lose fights because of this. Boomstick: *Wakes up* BRBRBRBRBRBR, BUT! He is dangerous and he will make you scream his name when you get killed by him, you will be like "DOOOMSDAAAAAAAAY" Wiz: Oh my god- *Cuts into a part of the Justice League TV show* Doomsday: I'm here to kill you, is this a bad time? 'Senator Armstrong' Wiz: When the economy crashes, when the country is rotten to the core, there's only one person that can save it. Boomstick: THE SENATOR ARMSTROOOONG! Wiz: Steven Armstrong was born in Texas, where he joined the university of Texas and then played college ball. in which he was very good. Instead of being a professional of the american football, he decided to join the Navy. Boomstick: What a missed opportunity! ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Full Name: Steven Armstrong Age: Most likely in his 40's Height: 2 Meters Occupation: Politician -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Wiz: Armstrong decided to become a senator to make America- Boomstick: GREAT AGAIN! Wiz: Well yeah but- Boomstick: DID METAL GEAR JUST TRY TO ADVICE US ABOUT TRUMP? Wiz: Oh c'mon. Boomstick: Ok go on Wiz: Like i was saying, Armstrong decided to become a senator to make America a better country, by using war as a bussiness to get elected and making every american to fight for what they believe in. Boomstick: Wow, that's is my dream, I believe in that weapons should be legal! Wiz: Not like that. Boomstick: C'mon Wiz, let me dream at least! Wiz: Ok, I'll go on, Armstrong wanted to keep his body in shape, and it combined it with nanomachines to make his resistance to increase more. Boomstick: Aaah, he's already my idol! Wiz: Armstrong has various powers, like superhuman strenght, speed and durability, he can make himself more durable thanks to his nanomachines, which makes him feel no pain when he is under attack, he can regenerate, he can do supersonic punches, he has electromagnetism that can be used to grab metal objects and he can also generate volcano fissures. Boomstick: Woah! That's a lotta things, but how did he broke Raiden's HF blade? Wiz: Because of his nanomachines, he can activate them and it can broke literally almost everything. Boomstick: And how did he survive that explosion that he created? Wiz: Nanomachines again Boomstick! Boomstick: Holy moly! Wiz: But he's not perfect, he's not very experienced in hand-to-hand combat, and he can be cheated by the enemy. Boomstick: Well, I want to see him fight! He surely has very STRONG ARMs Wiz: ... *Cuts to a video where Senator Armstrong is talking* Armstrong: Every American man, woman and child...WE'RE ALL SONS OF THE PATRIOTS NOW! 'Before Fight' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are all set, let's end this debate, once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE!!!! 'FIGHT:' In Texas U.S.A, Armstrong is giving a speech, after the speech a person near him asks Armstrong a question. Person: MR.Armstrong, what will you do if you see the monster Doomsday wanting to fight you? Armstrong: I'LL BEAT HIS ASS OUTTA THIS PLANET, TO MAKE AMERICA LESS DANGEREOUS! Doomsday is near the place where Armstrong is and then jumps into it Doomsday: YOU SAID YOU CAN BEAT ME?! Armstrong: What the hell- Doomsday hits Armstrong one time *FIGHT* Armstrong: Ok, rock boy, wanna fight?! Doomsday starts hitting Armstrong, but Armstrong uses his nanomachines to make himself harder. Doomsday: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE Armstrong: You can't hurt me you son of a bitch Armstrong hits Doomsday one time and it makes Doomsday to fly away from the place where the fight is taking place, then Armstrong jumps into Doomsday's torso when he's on the ground. Armstrong: How does it feel, weirdo? Doomsday roars at Armstrong and then hits him once, Armstrong blocks the hit, but then Doomsday hits him with his another fist and leaves Armstrong at a state where he can't defend himself. Doomsday starts hitting Armstrong various times and then when he is about to cut him with a bone blade, Armstrong reacts to it, breaking Doomsday's blade and punching him, taking him to the ground. Armstrong starts kicking Doomsday several times. Armstrong: WANNA FIGHT ME?! YOU ARE NOT EVEN WORTH THE PUNCHES I'M GIVING TO YOU Doomsday stops one kick from Armstrong and then takes him to the ground, where he starts punching him. Armstrong blocks most of the punches that Doomsday is trying to hit him. Armstrong then gets up, and he adjusts his glasses, he makes a super sonic punch that hurts Doomsday's hears. While Doomsday roars from the pain, Armstrong nails a well aimed hits to Doomsday, then grabs him, takes him to the ground two times and hits Doomsday's face. Armstrong: Try better next time. Doomsday gets up and charges to Armstrong, he breaks a lot of houses and buildings while charging. Doomsday throws Armstrong to the ground and roars. Armstrong gets up. Armstrong: THAT HURTS! Armstrong and Doomsday charge to each other in which they make a burst of blows, they can't hurt each other until Doomsday takes Armstrong down with a kick and then grabs a car that he uses to smash Armstrong with it. Doomsday roars like he is victorious and walks away, until Armstrong emerges, breaking the car and then charging a blow to Doomsday which takes Doomsday to the ground. Armstrong: Okay pal, you got me MAD! Armstrong kneels next to Doomsday an starts hitting him quickly. Armstrong: DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! Armstrong lands a last hit which makes an explosion that leaves the city in a apocaliptic look. Armstrong sees the dead body of Doomsday. Armstrong: You are pathetic Armstrong walks away but... Doomsday revives and throws a bone to Armstrong left leg. Armstrong: UGH, WHAT THE H- Doomsday: YOU CANNOT KILL ME TWICEEEEEE!!!!! Doomsday charges at Armstrong hitting him several times that cause a lot of pain to Armstrong. Armstrong: LET'S DANCE! Armstrong does a volcano fissure on the ground that spits lava. Doomsday gets hit by it one time, then Armstrong takes Doomsday and exposes him to the lava, while Doomsday screams, Armstrong gets him to the air and starts punching him while Doomsday is on the air. Doomsday: YOU CANNOT KILL ME!!! Doomsday hurts Armstrong stomach and makes himself bone blades to his arms, he starts cutting into Armstrong's torso, then he cuts Armstrong's arms and legs, leaving him to bleed when he is down. Armstrong: ...congratulations...you...defeated...me- Doomsday grabs Armstrong's head, decapitating him, and then he grabs the heart from Armstrong's dead body, he splats the head and the heart and screams victoriously. K.O 'Results' Boomstick: TALK ABOUT BRUTALITY! Wiz: This seemed a very close match, since the both of the combatants had special powers that can make them stand more time in battle, still, Armstrong loose because of various things, first of all, he never destroyed a planet, like Doomsday did, the only thing he could do is a giant explosion and fissures that work like volcanos, and althought he can put his entire body to nanomachines, he is too confident, which makes him underestimate his enemies, like he did with Raiden. Boomstick: Also Doomsday defeated Superman, the perfect man, which demonstrates why Armstrong never had a chance against him. And Doomsday can break a HF Blade too if he can beat Superman! Wiz: Also Doomsday cannot die, he will always revive, so he is an opponent that can't be defeated by death. Boomstick: Guess that Armstrong didn't have STRONG ARMS after all! Wiz: The winner is DOOMSDAY 'NEXT TIME:' Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Fistfight Category:DC vs Metal Gear Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant